הספר והמדבר בארץ ישראל תשע"ד
ביום חמישי, כ"ה כסלו תשע"ד, 28 נובמבר 2013, התקיים במרכז סיור ולימוד בסוסיא הכנס השביעי בנושא :הספר והמדבר בארץ ישראל - להלן תמצית מההרצאות וקישורים לאלו אשר הועלו ליו-טוב thumb|650px|מרכז thumb|350px|ימין|חוברת התקצירים אשר שימשה מקור לחומר המופי בערך זה =מושב א': חבל יתיר ואתריו= יוסף וייץ - האב המייסד של היער לפי יומנו מאת: דר' זאב זיוון, אוניברסיטת בן גוריון בנגב. בין פעולותיו: הקמת כפרי עבודה בהרי ירושלים ובגליל, ההתיישבות בחבל גרר, מצודות הספר כמעלה גלבוע ובירנית, חבלי עדולם ואדוריים, שותף לגידול האגבה בחוות גילת.. רבים מיערות הקק"ל נטעו ביוזמתו בגליל העליון, ובדרום - יערות דביר, להב, סנסנה, מיתר ויתיר. ביתיר בקש למקם במצודת היערנים גם כפר יערנים - אך הדבר לא יצא לפועל. * ערך עליו בויקיפדיה העברית "ריקוד הספר והמדבר" - שינוי גבולות לאורך הספר והמדבר לאורך זמן thumb|ימין|335 px|זאב ספראי "ריקוד הספר והמדבר" - שינוי גבולות לאורך הספר והמדבר לאורך זמן מאת: פרופ' זאב ספראי - אוניברסיטת בר אילן ההרצאה נועדה להוכיח כי מיקומו של המדבר אינו קבוע, לפי המשוער בהתאם בכמות הגשמים הנמוכה מסף מסויים. כמות כזאת שאינה מאפשרת עיבוד חקלאי קבוע. ספראי הציג הגדרה אחרת של המדבר, שאינה חדשה, לפיה מיקום גבול המדבר הוא נייד מתקופה לתקופה. הוא ניסה לבדוק את הטענה כי אזור הגבול שבין דרום הר חברון והנגב הוא נע ברצועה שרוחבה לפחות 20 ק"מ ואולי אף יותר. לדעתו, האדם הוא הגורם לשינוי זה ותושבי האזור אינם רק בני המדבר, אלא, במידת מה, גם אבותיו. את גבול המדבר והיישוב כיום, ניתן לגלות מעיון קצר במפה הישובית או במפת הגידולים החקלאיים - שימושי קרקע. את הגבול בתקופות קדומות ניתן לגלות באמצעים ארכיאולוגיים. אפשר למצוא את השלבים הבאים: * גבול היושבים הגדולים לעומת רצועת מבנה השדה וכפרי בת או * מתפת המתקנים החקלאיים הקדומים - כמו מבני גת לעומת האזור שבו נעדרים מתקנים אלה המקור: תקצירי ההרצאות שחולקו בכנס נדודי השמעוני מאת: הרב דר' יואל בן-נון, המכללה האקדמית הרצוג מתוך חוברת הכנס ברכת יעקב לשמעון ולוי (בראשית, מ"ו,ו') חותמת במילים . שבט לוי התפזר בין ערי הלווים בתפקידו הכוהני. מה קרה לשבט שמעון ? מן המקרא אנו למדים: * השבט ספג את מגפת פעור (במדבר כ"ד) ומספר בני השבט פחת מ: 59,300 ל-22.200. * השבט התאחד עם שבט יהודה והיה לו עימו נחלה משותפת: * מהפסוק "אֵלֶּה עָרֵיהֶם, עַד-מְלֹךְ ידָּוִד" אנו למדים כי בימי דוד חזרה באר שבע ליהודה. כך נראה ממפקד יואב וכן מבריחת אליהו למדבר * בימי המלוכה המפולגת כבר ישב שמעון מצפון לנחלת מנשה, כנראה באזור דותן * לפי ספר יהודית, משפחות משבט שמעון היו באזור השומרון הצפוני גם בימי בית שני. * בימי חזקיהו המלך, חזרו בני שמעון דרומה עד הר שעיר כאמור בדברי הימים א' המימצא הארכיאולוגי בהר הנגב מראה על התיישבות במצודות ובישובים קטים במאה ה-10 לפני הספירה ונטישה כללית, כנראה עם עליית פרעה שישק (זאב משל ורודולף כהן קתדרה י"ב, 46-47 תשל"ט-תש"ם המסקנה: שבט שמעון התיישב בהר הנגב בימי דוד, אחרי הכרעת העמלקים על-ידי שאול המלך - ביוזמה ממלכתית ושיבטית. על עליית שישק נדדו השמעונים לצפון השומרון. עם חרבן שומרון חזרו מבני שמעון דרומה, ניסו להאחז בספר, בין יהודה לבים מצרים בגיבוי המלך חיזקיהו תולדות ערד ואוכלוסייתה בתקופת המקרא מאת : יהודה גוברין - מיתר thumb|ימין|335 px|יהודה גוברין תולדות ערד ואוכלוסייתה בתקופת המקרא - התמונה בסרטון : המזבח בערד בהרצאה יהודה גוברין הציג את המידע העולה מן המקרא על תולדות ערד הקדומה. בערד היה הניסיון הראשון של בני ישראל להלחם בעיר כנענית, לאחר יציאת מצרים והוא נחל כשלון (ספר במדבר, כ"א,א'). לאחר מכן הטילו חרםעל ערד ובנותיה וקראו לה חרמה (שם,שם,ב'). יהושע בן-נון כבש את ערי גב ההר וכך למעשה הוא ניתק את ערד מהעורף הכנעני. עם זאת, איזכור מלך ערד (הכנעני) ומלך חרמה (העמלקי ?) הוזכרו בין 31 המלכים שיהושע נלחם בהם. שבטי יהודה ושמעון עלו ל"נגב ערד" אך לא מוזכר שם העיר במפורש, הדבר עומד בסתירה לחרם שהוטל על העיר. המרצה סבור כי לעיר קרו צפת - על שום המיקום הצופה לבקעת ערד. באתר ערד, חרמה התיישבו הקנים וכך נשמר החרם של בני ישראל על העיר. thumb|650px המקור: תקציר ההרצאות של הכנס תמותה והתאמה לבצורות בעצי אורן י"ם באזור צחיח למחצה thumb|ימין|335 px|יקיר פרייזלר, תמותה והתאמה לבצורות בעצי אורן י"ם באזור צחיח למחצהתמותה והתאמה לבצורות בעצי אורן י"ם באזור צחיח למחצה העתיד - מנגנונים פיזיולוגיים ויערניים ' מאת: יקיר פרייזלר, מכון ויצמן למדע, הפקולטה לחקלאות יער יתיר ניטע על-ידי קק"ל במהלך שנות ה-60 והוא משתרע על כ-30,000 דונם. רוב העצים שנטעו היו ממין אורן ירושלמי. היער שוכן באזור המוגדר מבחינה אקלימית כצחיח למחצה, עם ממוצע משקים רב-שנתי של 276 מ"מ. על כן הוא מעורר אתגר ועניין רב במחקר האקולוגי על מגוון תחומיו. במהלך שנת 2000 נצפתה תמותה רחבת היקף, כמוה לא הייתה בעבר. לפי מימצאי המחקר הסתבר כי התמותה הייתה בצורה של "כתמים" של עצים מתים בשכנות לעצים חיים. נצפה כי לעצים יש מנגנון פיזיולוגי המקנה להם עמידות גם בבצורות תכופות ובתנאי קיצון השרויים ביער צחיח למחצה. =מושב ב' : צמחים ורפואה= =מושב ב' : צמחים ורפואה = פופאי ותרד - אגדה אורבנית או מציאות מדעית thumb|ימין|335 px|אבינועם סמוטריץ פופאי ותרד - אגדה אורבנית או מציאות מדעיתמאת: אבינועם סמוטריץ' - מרכז מו"פ יהודה תרד הוא צמח חד-שנתי ממשפחת הסילקיים שמקורו במרכז אסיה. הוא גדל באזורים ממוזגים, כולל בארץ ישראל. לתרד שלושה זנים עיקריים, הנבדלים בינהם בצורת העלים. התרד נאכל חי או מבושל וטעמו משתמה בין עונות השנה. בעבר חשבו כי בתרד כמות הברזל היא גבוהה מאוד. הדבר נבע כנראה מטעות בהעתקת נקודה עשרונית בסוף המאה ה-19. טעות שיחסה לתרד כמות גדולה פי 10 מערכו האמיתי. כיום יודעים שכמות הברזל בתרד דומה לשאר צמחי המאכל הירוקים. התרד מוכר לכולנו מדמותו של פופאי המלח על מנת לקבל כוח. מה סוד כוחו של פופאי והתרד ? התרד נחשב לצמח מזין ביותר. הוא מכיל כמות גבוהה של מינרליים (סידן, שלדג,מגנזיום, זרחן, אבץ וברזל) וויטמנים (A,B,C,E,F). בנוסף, התרד הינו צמח המאכל העשיר ביותר בפיטואקדיסטרואידים מסוג 20-Hdroxyeedysone, שהינם בין השאר, בעלות תכונות אנאבוליות המשפיעות על גידול מסת השריר. =מושב ג': דרום הר חברון ושפלתו מן התקופות הקלאסיות ועד ימי הביניים= תמרים, שכנים והלכה סמויה בארכיון בבתא שמעון thumb|ימין|250px|דורון שר אבי, תמרים, שכנים והלכה סמויה בארכיון בבתא בת שמעוןמאת: דר' דורון שר אבי, המכללה האקדמית הרצוג 'מבוא: התעודות שהתגלו במערות המפלט במדבר יהודה, מהוות אוצר בלום, של ידיעות על החברה היהודית והנבטית בתקופה מרד החורבן לבין מרד בר-כוכבא. סוגיות מתחום המנהל, הכלכלה, המשפט, החקלאות וחיי יום-יום משתקפות היטב בתעודות אלו, מקור אותנטי מן התקופה בה ספרות ההלכה טרם התגבשה סופית. סוגיות הלכתיות המשתקפות בתעודות אלו, מקדימות משנות דור את מפעל המשנה של רבי יהודה הנשיא. מאז פירסומו של ארכיון בבתא, בסוף שנות השמונים של המאה העשרים, נדונו במחקר סוגיות שונות הנוגעות להלכה היהודית בארכיון זה, בעיקר על רקע התעודות הכתובות יוונית. בהרצאה דנו בשתי תעודות (מתוך שלושים וחמש) ששמרה בבתא בת שמעון במערת האגרות שבנחל חבר. תעודות אלו השתייכו לאביה של בבתא. עיון בתעודות אלה מעלה תמיהה באשר לעיסקאות המתועדות בהן. תעודה מספר 1 ותעודה מספר 2 מתארות מכירה של אותו מטע תמרים לשני אנשים בהפרש לש חודש אחד. הפתרון הוא שהתקיימה הלכה שנתפסה במחקר כמאוחרת למאה הרביעית. ייתכן והיא כבר הייתה קיימת במציאות באותם הימים thumb|650px|מרכז|המסמך המקורי על הסכם מטע התמרים תיאור: Registration document for four date orchards owned by en:Babatha, a 2nd century Jewish woman. One of the 35 separate papyrus scrolls belonging to her that were found in the en:Cave of Letters. From the NOVA Ancient Refuge in the Holy Land website יוצר en:User:Nadav1 ראו גם: סוגיית בר מצרה שרידי ארמון-מבצר עלום בחורבת תרמה שבמערב הר חברון thumb|ימין|335 px|דביר רביב, שרידי ארמון-מבצר עלום בחורבת תרמה שבמערב הר חברון הוגש על-ידי דביר רביב - אוניברסיטת בר-אילן בראש פסגה נישאת במערב הר חברון, מדרום לעיירה, דורא, היא אדורים הקדומה, שוכנת ח'רבת תרמה. לצד האתר עוברת דרך עתיקה שהובילה מחברון לבאר שבע ולמרגלותיו עמק משופע במעיינות. האתר נסקר במסגרת סקר הר -יהודה והובחנו בו שרידים מרשימים: בנייה צפופה בגזית, פסיפס צבעוני ואולי אף שרידי בית מרחץ. בשנים האחרונות נערכות במקום חפירות שוד נרחבות ופראיות שהביאו להרס ניכר ולפגיעה קשה בכל שטח האתר. בעקבות כך יצא קבוצה , בכסלו תשע"ג, לתעד את האתר. במהלך הביקור, נוצר התרשמו המבקרים מאופיו של האתר ומשרידיו המונומנטליים. קירות בנויים אבני גזית גדולות, חלקי עמודים וכותרות, קשת בנויה, כמויות גדולות של ע]ר, חפיר חצוב, אבני דרדור, טיח תבוע (פרסקו), מאגר מים חצוב ושפע של כלי חרס, בהם בולטת קבוצה גדולה של כלי ייבוא, ועוד. לאור שרידים אלו וכן מיקומו בראש גבעה חרוטית, המוקפת מדרונות תלולים, נראה כי במקום עמד ארמון-מבצר שהתקיים בתקופה ההליניסטית והרומית הקדומה. בהרצאה גם נדונו שתי הצעות לזיהוי היסטורי של האתר. השחתת דמויות בבית הכנסת בסוסיא ובכניסייה בענב אל כביר מאת: יובל פלג - יחידת קמ"ט ארכיאולוגיה ביו"ש עדויות להשחתת דמויות נמצאו במבנה בית הכנסת בסוסיא, שנחפר בשנות ה-70 של המאה הקודמת ובכנסייה שנחשפה בענב אל-כביר בשלהי אותה מאה. שני האתרים נמצאים בדרום הרי חברון ושימשו את הקהילות שגרו בישובים - האחת, קהילה יהודית והשניה, קהילה נוצרית. במחקר הועלו כמה הצעות לגבי האחראיים להשחיתת הדמויות בבית הכנסת בסוסיא והאחראיים לכך. השחטה כללית השוואנ.JPG השחטה אתרים.JPG הציפור היחידה שלא הושחטה.JPG כנסייצ ענב אל כביר 1.JPG סוסיא המנורות וארון הקודש.JPG סוסיא השחטה של הסורג.JPG סוסיא השחטה.JPG השחתת בית הכנסת בסוסיא.JPG בהרצאה עמדו על קווי הדמיון והשוני בהשחתת הדמויות בשני המקומות. יעשה נסיום לתארך את מועד ההשחתה, אולי יש לה קשר לצו שפירסם החליף האומאיי יזיד השני בראשית המאה השמינית לספירה. תאור ים המלח וספר המדבר בתולדותיה של ממלכת ירושלים בתקופה הצלבנית thumb|ימין|335 px|שלמה לוטן - תאור ים המלח וספר המדבר בתולדותיה של ממלכת ירושלים בתקופה הצלבניתמאת : דר' שלמה לוטן, אוניברסיטת בר-אילן בתקופה בה שלטו הצלבנים בתחומה של ארץ ישראל, במהלך המאה השתיים-עשרה ובתקופות קצרות לאחריה במהלך המאה השלוש-עשרה, היה אזור ים המלח, ספר המדבר והערבה, מבודד ומרוחק ממרכזי הישוב הצלבני בגב ההר - בירושלים ובחבל יהודה, וכן באזור מואב ואדום בחלקו המזרחי של ים המלח. למרות בידודו של אזור ים המלח וספר המדבר, חלפו בו הצלבנים במסעותיהם, בנו בתחומו מבצרים והכירו בחשיבותו. במקורות התקופה נזכרו סגולותיו של ים המלח וייחודו הנופי והגאוגרפי וכן תוארו אתרים מרכזיים בסביבתו. בהרצאה הוצגו מגוון מקורות היסטוריים שהזכירו את אזור ים המלח וסביבתו בתקופה הצלבנית, ונאיר באור חדש פרק נוסף בתולדות ים המלח וספר המדבר, במהלך קיומה של ממלכת ירושלים הצלבנית בימי הביניים. thumb|650px|מרכז הפיזור הרחב שהגיע עד חדרום ים המלח ועבר הירדן =מושב ד': חידושים בעולם החי והצומח בספר המדבר= צמחים בסכנת הכחדה - "צמחים אדומים" thumb|ימין|250px|מרגרטה וולצ'אק ומשה מינץ" צמחים בסכנת הכחדה - "צמחים אדומים thumb|260px|ימין|[[בן-חורש גדול]] בשנים 2011 ו-2007 , יצאו שני כרכים של הספר האדום לצמחים בסכנת הכחדה, שנכתבו על-ידי פרופ' אבי שמידע מהאוניברסיטה העברית, דר' גד פןלק מסימינר הקיבוצים ודר' אור פרגמן-ספיר מהגן הבוטני האוניברסיטאי בגבעת רם. "ספרים אדומים מתפרסמים במדינות רבות בכל העולם והם מגדירים על-פי קריטריונים מדעיים אלו מינים (Epipactis_veratrifolia) - "צמח אדום" שגדל בשמורת קנה סמר בעין פשחה - כמעט נעלם והתחדש לאור פעילות רשות שמורת הטבע והגנים - הצילום: מהויקיפדיה הדנית]] עדי חשמונאי כתב בNRG מיום 6 במרץ 2012 - חזר לפרוח בים המלח: סחלב בן חורש גדול - במשך יותר מעשור לא נמצא הפרח הנדיר בשמורת עין קנה, שהייתה בית הגידול המרכזי שלו. השבוע, בזכות חשיפה לאור, הוא שוב התגלה. בין השאר היא כתבה: שנים בודדות אחרי שהפרח נחשף בשמורת הטבע הסגורה, הוא שב ונעלם. "ירידת מפלס ים המלח ונסיגת המים גררה עמה גם שינויים במיקומים של הנביעות שגרמו לשינוי במערך הצומח באזור ובמשך מספר שנים לא מצאנו יותר את הצמח באזור" מספר עמוס סבח, אקולוג יהודה ושומרון ברשות הטבע והגנים. על פי הספר האדום, בכל הארץ יש רק ארבעה אתרים בהם ניתן למצוא את הסחלב הנדיר, אולם בשעה שבשלושת האתרים האחרים ניתן למצוא פרטים בודדים בלבד, בשמורה שבצפון ים המלח היה בעבר ריכוז הגבוה ביותר שמנה אלפי פרטים. בימים האחרונים ואחרי הפסקה של למעלה מעשור חזר בן החורש הגדול לראשונה לפרוח ב"עיר הבירה" שלו שבצפון ים המלח. עיתוי גילוי הצמח סמלי במיוחד קטגוריה:כנס הספר והמדבר בארץ ישראל